The Occupational Alcoholism Project is designed to promote special training programs for prevention, detection, treatment and rehabilitation of employees with alcohol related problems. The target groups are: A. Private industries and their employees. B. State of Wyoming Personnel and merit systems, and local governmental agencies. The modality is a statewide approach by two occupational alcoholism specialists who are encouraging statewide and industrial development of specific programs to deal with employees problems - alcoholism and others. The two specialists are: 1. Training and indoctrinating key management and labor personnel to develop techniques and programs in these areas. 2. Assisting labor and management in organizing and establishing a statewide labor steering and advisory committee. 3. Operating pilot demonstration programs and services that show effectiveness in industrial programs, promoting new programs in employee and industrial motivational and attitudinal change. 4. Conducting a workshop for industrial and government supervisors and managers on alcoholism programs for industry and government.